All I Want Is You
by BTRobsession
Summary: MPREG.Logan has been in love with Kendall for years, but he doesn't know how to tell him. They decide to give it a try, but then something big happens that can change things. Will Logan and Kendall get through it or will they have to end it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I know I shouldn't be posting anymore stories since I have so many that I'm working on, but I've had this idea in my head for a long time and I had to get it out before I went crazy. I promise that I will try and update all of my stories, and I will try and not start new ones. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this. =) By the way, this is an mpreg fic and i thought i would let you know if you didnt catch it in the summary.**

I let out a sigh as I watched the group of familiar faces mingle with each other, and just enjoying their night. Since of the success of our world tour, my friends and I managed to get our producer to throw a party at Rocque Records. At first I thought Gustavo would say no, but he agreed to do it since we didn't screw up the tour completely.

I thought for sure that I would be enjoying the party, but I just wasn't in a party mood. My friends seemed to be having fun, but I wasn't for some odd reason. Carlos and James were busy on the dance floor, Katie was chatting with her mom by the buffet table, and Kendall was hanging out with Lucy.

I watched my best friend talking to Lucy, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I've always had feelings for Kendall, but I never told him about it. We've always been close, but that all changed when we moved out to California and Kendall met Jo Taylor. Since he ended up being with her, I decided to try things out with Camille, but that didn't last very long.

I knew that Camille still liked me, but I just didn't feel the same way. I was in love with Kendall, but he was never going to know that. I knew he wouldn't feel the same way about me, and I didn't want to tell him in fear of ruining our friendship.

I did notice that after Jo left, Kendall and I got closer. It felt just like old times, but of course that changed when Lucy Stone walked into our life. At first I didn't think anything of it, but after a while I started to see the way she looked at him and vice versa. I tried to not let it bother me, but it wasn't exactly easy. I loved Kendall, but I didn't get to have him.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a familiar face approach me. Camille smiled at me and I forced myself to smile back. I had a feeling Camille only came over here to try and spend time with me, but I wasn't really in the mood. I just wanted to be alone, but I guess that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, Logan," Camille said.

"Hey," I said.

"Why are you by yourself? This party is for all of Big Time Rush. You should be having fun," Camille said.

"I am," I said.

"You don't look like you're enjoying the party," Camille said.

"I guess I'm not in a party mood," I said.

"Well would you like to dance? It might make you get in the mood," Camille asked.

"Sure," I said.

Camille smiled and yanked me towards the dance floor, making me lose my drink along the way. I tried my best to move my body along to the beat, but I still wasn't feeling it. I could see Kendall laughing at something Lucy had said, and I wish I could be the one making him laugh. I wanted to be the one spending this night with him.

I felt Camille wrap her arms around my neck, and that was when I realized the song had slowed down a bit. I didn't know what to do with my arms, but I couldn't just let them hang by my side. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, but I didn't like how it felt. I wanted to wrap my arms around someone else, but I knew that was never going to happen.

Finally the song ended, and Camille pulled away from me. I felt her lean closer to me, and I quickly backed away before her lips could touch mine. I could see the hurt in her eyes, and I didn't know what to do. I mumbled a 'sorry', then I walked away.

I didn't want to be here anymore, so I walked towards the exit. The fresh night air felt good compared to the stuffy room that I was just in. I sat down on the curb and I let out a small sigh. Tonight was actually supposed to be a lot of fun, but I wasn't having a good time. I wish tonight would just end.

I snapped out of it when I heard the back door open. I figured it was Camille coming to check on me, but it wasn't her. Kendall walked over to me and sat down on the curb beside me. I felt myself starting to tense up, and I tried my best to relax.

"Hey, Logie. Why are you out here?" Kendall asked.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air," I said.

"Are you having fun?" Kendall asked.

"Um I guess so," I said.

"I saw you with Camille," Kendall said.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah. Uh are you two gonna try it again?" Kendall asked.

"Um I don't know. Why do you care?" I asked.

"I uh just want you to be happy I guess," Kendall said.

"Me too," I said.

"Well maybe if Camille isn't the one, then maybe you should um…" Kendall trailed off.

"Maybe I should what?" I asked.

"Um...keep looking for that special person I guess," Kendall said.

"I did find that person, but they don't like me that way," I said.

"Who is it?" Kendall asked.

"I don't want to say," I said.

"Aw, c'mon, Logie. You can tell me anything," Kendall said.

"I know, but this is just too personal to share," I said.

"Oh. I get it," Kendall said.

"Um why did you come out here anyway? I'm sure Lucy is waiting for you," I said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be with you. I noticed you looked a little sad, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. You mean everything to me," Kendall said.

I felt my face start to heat up, and I looked down to try and hide my blush. I felt Kendall scoot closer to me, and when I looked up our faces were a few inches from each other. I wanted to tell him how I feel about him, but there was always something holding me back.

Kendall started to lean in and I felt my stomach doing flips. I decided to lean in as well, and our lips were almost touching. I was waiting for him to pull away, but he never did. Our lips finally met, and I felt sparks flow through my body. Everything just felt so right when his lips were on mine, and I never wanted this moment to end.

I've been waiting forever for him to kiss me, and now I was living the moment that I have been waiting for. But even though I wanted this to go on forever, it came to an end. Kendall was the first to pull away and we both stared into each others eyes. I didn't know how to react, and I knew he was feeling the same way.

"I uh I should go back inside now," Kendall said.

"Oh," I said.

Kendall nodded, then he stood up and went back inside. I didn't know how I was supposed to react to this, but I did know that it felt amazing. I've been wanting Kendall to do that for years, and now it finally happened. Even though it was an amazing experience, I didn't know what this meant for us as friends.

Losing him as a friend was the main reason why I didn't tell him my true feelings for him. I didn't want to scare him away and ruin everything we had. Now that we kissed, I feel like everything is going to change.

I wasn't expecting any of this tonight, and it caught me completely off guard. Part of me wishes Kendall never kissed me, but the other half is overjoyed that he did. I don't know what this means for us, but I'm hoping that I don't lose Kendall. I don't think I'll be able to handle losing my best friend.

I just hope that little kiss doesn't ruin anything between us.

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it and please tell me what you guys think of this so far. Um I don't know when I will update this, but I swear I will try. It feels good to finally have this written down. Anyway, I'm off to update more of my stories. Thank you my wonderful readers! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. It was so awesome to see that you guys are liking this so far. So here is the next chapter and I hope its good.**

**Kendall's POV**

I left Logan outside and I went back into the building to join the party. I had no idea what just happened back there; I kissed my best friend and I didn't know why. I mean, I do have a small crush on him, but I knew he didn't feel the same way. I've liked Logan since we first met, but I've always been afraid to tell him.

When Jo came along, I managed to forget about my feelings for Logan and I let myself fall in love with Jo. Things were great and I started to forgot about everything I ever felt for Logan. He was busy with Camille and I was upset, but I had Jo to cheer me up. I thought everything was fine, but it really wasn't.

After Jo left to film a movie in New Zealand for three years, I felt empty inside . My friends were there to help me get through it, but Logan was the one who helped me the most. During that time, my feelings for him came back and they were a lot stronger this time.

I started to think that maybe he felt the same way, but I had my doubts when he would chase after Camille. When he wasn't around her, he was with me and I wanted to tell him how I felt. I was always afraid to do it because I didn't want him to reject me or ruin our friendship.

But tonight, I couldn't help it and I let myself kiss him. The reason I wanted to do it was because he looked so sad and lonely, but I knew I couldn't tell him that. It didn't make sense that I would kiss him to cheer him up. I guess I just wanted to feel his lips on mine and now I finally did. It was the best feeling in the world, and I've been wanting to do that forever. It felt good to get it out of my system.

Even though the kiss was amazing to me, I quickly regretted doing it. When I pulled away, Logan looked so surprised and I instantly knew he didn't like it. I was going to apologize for it, but I didn't know what to tell him. I did the one thing I wish I never did. I got up and left.

Now that I was back inside the building, I felt really stupid and I was no longer in a party mood. I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed, and hope that this night would be forgotten. But I'm kidding myself; how could Logan and I forget about tonight?

I spotted Lucy talking to Camille and I felt like going over, but then again I didn't feel up to it. I knew that Lucy had a crush on me, or that's what my friends told me anyway, but I didn't feel the same way. I mean, she's pretty, nice and fun to hang out with, but she doesn't compare to the person I want.

"Hey, buddy!" James said, slapping my shoulder. "Having fun?"

"Not really," I said, over the music that was blaring.

"Well go back to Lucy. I bet she wants to kiss you," James said.

"I think I'm good. I already kissed Logan," I said.

I quickly wished those words never escaped my mouth when James shot me a weird look. No one knows about my small crush on Logan, and now I was pretty sure I just blew it. I had to fix this somehow.

"What?" James asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Did you just say that you kissed Logan? That's what it sounded like," James said.

"What? I didn't say that, did I?" I asked.

"Are you drunk, dude?" James asked.

"Uh yeah! I drank a little too much," I said.

"Nice! I'll catch you later," James said.

I nodded and he left to chase a group of girls. I felt relieved when James bought my lie. That was a close one and the last thing I need is for James to know about my secret. No one was ever going to find out; I would make sure of it.

I caught myself glancing at the back door every now and then, hoping to see if Logan came back in. I looked around the room full of people, but I didn't see my brunet friend anywhere. I figured he was still outside and I had a feeling that I ruined his night, and possibly our friendship.

I didn't want to think about that, but what I did was pretty stupid. I knew there was a chance that our friendship would be ruined by the kiss, and now I wish I never kissed him. I've wanted to for a long time, but now I wish I never did it. It just made things more difficult.

My eyes landed on Lucy again, and she was still talking with Camille. I decided to just go over and apologize for leaving. I guess I shouldn't have left in the first place, but I knew something was up with Logan and its my job to cheer him up. But of course, I screwed that up.

"There you are. What happened to you?" Lucy asked, when I approached her and Camille.

"I uh just wanted to get some fresh air. Sorry," I said.

"Its okay," Lucy said.

"Did you see Logan out there by any chance? I can't find him," Camille said.

"Yeah he's out there," I said.

"Thanks!" she said, before running off towards the exit.

"So fresh air, huh?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You went out there with Logan, didn't you? I know you did," Lucy said.

"You caught me. He just looked like he needed some company," I said.

"You're a great friend. I see why you and him are so close," Lucy said.

"Yeah," I said, blushing.

"You're blushing!" Lucy said.

"N-no I'm not," I stammered.

"Yes you are. Its cute," Lucy said.

I rolled my eyes and Lucy chuckled. We fell into a comfortable silent, and I found myself looking at the back door again. I didn't want to think about what Camille and Logan were doing; it would just hurt me too much.

I felt Lucy's body brush against mine and I looked over at her. She flashed me a smile and I sent her a smile in return. I noticed her leaning in and I felt my heart beating rapidly. The next thing I knew, Lucy's lips were gently pressed against mine. I didn't know how to react, but I didn't know how to pull away. I moved my lips with hers, then it was over.

I turned away from her and my eyes locked with sad brown ones. Logan had came back into the room and he was few feet away from me. Camille was with him, but he only paid attention to me. Before I could do anything, Camille was dragging him away.

I squeezed my eyes shut and I let out a sigh. I wasn't expecting him to come back in, and at such a bad time. I didn't think Lucy was going to kiss me, and I didn't think Logan was going to see it happen. I didn't know why he was so upset about it, but then I remember what he had told me outside.

He liked someone, but he was afraid that that person didn't like him back. That person had to be Lucy, and now I screwed that up. Logan caught me kissing his crush, and now he probably hates me.

Tonight was just horrible and I wanted it to end. I wanted to forget about tonight's events, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I screwed up everything for Logan and I, and I knew he wasn't going to forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got really bad writer's block, but I'm better now. Well here is the next chapter and I hope u guys like it =)**

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw, and I was hoping that it wasn't true. Kendall wasn't kissing Lucy; he wouldn't do that. I always figured she liked him, but I didn't think he would return the feelings. Seeing him kiss her made my heart break, and I felt sick. I guess our kiss didn't mean anything.

I really wanted to leave the party and go home, but Camille was preventing me from doing that. She had led me to a supply closet, and she pushed me inside. The room was dark, but she quickly switched the light on. I remembered being in a supply closet just like this with Kendall, but all of that was in the past.

Before I could ask why we were in here, Camille pushed me against the wall and her lips came into contact with mine. I wasn't expecting this to happen, but it was obvious that Camille still had feelings for me. But I didn't have any for her; I had them for Kendall.

"Camille, stop," I said, and she backed away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I said.

"Why? You look really hot and I can't help myself," Camille said.

"Camille, you're drunk and its wrong," I said.

"I'm not drunk, Logie."

"Please don't call me that. Kendall is the only one who can."

"Sorry. Can we get back to making out now?" Camille asked.

"Camille-"

She pressed her lips back to mine and kissed me roughly. Our teeth clashed a few times, and she nibbled on my bottom lip. I wasn't enjoying this, and I didn't know how to make Camille stop. She just wouldn't budge.

I finally gave in and let her take over. If Kendall could kiss Lucy, then I could make out with Camille in a supply closet. I moved my lips along with Camille's and she moaned when I shoved my tongue in her mouth. I let my hand slid up her shirt and she gasped when I played with her covered breasts. I quickly removed my hand, but I left my lips attached to hers.

I didn't know why I was groping her; I wasn't even into her that way. We kissed for a few minutes, and she pulled away so she could remove her shirt. I quickly grabbed her hands, and prevented her from stripping.

"Camille, stop it."

"Why?"

"This isn't right. I don't like you that way. I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh," Camille said, and her face fell.

"I'm so sorry. You're a great girl, but I have feelings for someone else," I said.

"Who?" Camille asked.

"They're sort of my best friend."

"You have a lot of best friends, Logan."

I sighed. "Its Kendall."

"Kendall? Wait, you're gay?" Camille asked.

"I um I don't know," I said.

"You don't know? Logan, you have to know," Camille said.

"I don't know, though. Kendall is the only guy I've looked at differently," I said.

"Okay. Well I don't know what to say."

"You probably think I'm some sick person, right?"

"Never! Logan Mitchell, I would never think that about you. You're my best friend," Camille said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for leading you on," I said.

"It's okay. So does Kendall know that you like him?" Camille asked.

"He kissed me."

"Logan, that's great!"

"But he also kissed Lucy," I said, sadly.

"Oh. So he doesn't know that you like him?" Camille asked.

"I don't like him, though. I love him," I said.

"Then I'm going to help you get him."

"But he likes Lucy." I said.

"Then I'm going to break them apart. He should love you, not her."

"But-"

"Logan, stop. Do you love Kendall?"

"More then anything."

"And you want to be with him?"

"Yes. He's the only person I want."

"Then it's settled. You're going to get your knight in shining armor," Camille said.

"Are you sure? I mean, he seems like he likes Lucy a lot and-"

"Why do you have to be so negative? You're going to get Kendall okay? So be happy," Camille said.

"Okay," I said.

"Good. Now lets get out of here before people think we're making out," Camille said.

"But we were making out."

"Were, Logan. Were."

I shook my head and Camille giggled. She grabbed my hand and led me out of the small closet. She still had her hand in mine, but I didn't think to pull away. We were just being friendly.

We bumped into Kendall and the guys, and I noticed his green eyes land on the hand I had connected to Camille's. I quickly let go and my eyes locked with Kendall's. I noticed a bit of confusion and hurt in them, and I didn't know why.

"Hey, guys. We were just heading back," Camille said.

"We're leaving. Carlos isn't feeling well," Kendall said.

"Oh okay. I'll see you guys later," Camille said.

She smiled at me and I gave her a little wave as I watched her go. I looked back over at Kendall when I felt his eyes on me, and he turned away.

Kendall started walking towards the exit, and James followed with a sick Carlos around him. I let out a sigh and I followed my friends out of the building. I didn't know why Kendall was so upset with me, but I guess I will talk to him when we get home.

**A/N: This chapter was a little eh, but I tried. I hope u guys are liking this and I will update soon. Who wants Kogan? Me! Lol well bye for now =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kendall's POV**

The ride back to the Palm Woods was extremely awkward, and no one said a single word. Since Carlos was feeling sick, he sat in the backseat with James and Logan and I were in the front. I was the one driving, and Logan was just sitting there quietly. I would catch him glance at me every now and then, but that was all he did. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

I could easily tell him what I was thinking, but I would just get angry and that would escalate things. I was better off just keeping everything to myself, but I desperately wanted to tell Logan how upset I was with him. It was better for me to keep quiet, so that's what I'm going to do.

But he still shouldn't have been with Camille! I knew she still liked him, but I didn't think he was still into her. From our conversation earlier I thought he liked someone else, but now I was so confused. It was obvious that he still liked her, and that's why they were fooling around in the supply closet. I guess the kiss we shared didn't mean anything to him.

I wanted to tell Logan how I feel, but it was obvious that he had feelings for someone else, and that person was Camille. I didn't understand why he would go back with her; they've always been on again off again. It was stupid, but I guess he thought it was right.

We finally arrived at the Palm Woods and James helped Carlos up to the crib. I was thankful that my mom and Katie were already asleep; I didn't really want to explain a drunk Carlos to them.

James quietly took Carlos to their shared room, and I headed towards the room I share with Logan. He was still being really quiet, and it was starting to get on my nerves. He went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

Logan emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, and he walked over to his bed. I was already lying in bed and I watched as Logan crawled into his. Our eyes locked for a minute, then he turned off the light.

"So you're not going to talk to me?" I asked.

"You seemed upset so-"

"I am because of you and Camille."

Logan quickly turned the lamp on. "Why are you mad at us?"

"Because of what you two did. Forget it. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed," I said.

"Hold on. What did Camille and I do that upset you?" Logan asked.

"You know what you did. You were in the freaking closet for crying out loud," I said.

"Well what about you? I saw you kissing Lucy."

"So you do like her? That's why you were upset, right?"

"Like her? Kendall, I'm confused."

"Goodnight, Logan."

I turned away from him and I let my eyes close. I was waiting for him to turn the light off, but he never did. Instead, he came over to my bed and my eyes shot open when I felt the bed dip.

"What?" I asked, as I sat up.

"You think I like Lucy?" Logan asked.

"Well I thought you did, but then I saw you with Camille and-"

"We were just talking. I thought you liked Lucy," Logan said.

"No I like yo-someone else," I said.

"Well who?" Logan asked.

"Why do you care? It's no big deal," I said.

"I'm just curious. And why were you upset about me being alone with Camille? Were you jealous?"

Yes

"No."

"Then why-"

"Why were you mad about me kissing Lucy? Were you jealous?" I asked.

Logan blushed and looked down at his lap. "No," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to bed. I'm still mad at you."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because," I said.

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Please?" Logan asked.

"No!" I said.

"Why not?"

"Okay fine! I'm mad because you were kissing Camille and acting like our kiss didn't matter! Happy now!"

"Wait…you think I don't care about our kiss?" Logan asked.

"I give up. Good night, Logan."

I was about to turn away from him, but Logan pulled me back and crashed our lips together. I gasped in surprise, but I quickly relaxed and I let him kiss me. He pulled away too soon and I frowned.

"Why did you just kiss me?" I asked.

"I was just showing you that I like kissing you, and that our first kiss did matter," Logan said.

"Oh."

Logan's face fell. "You don't? Oh God I'm so stupid for actually believing that- I'm so sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because I thought you….I thought you liked me."

"I do."

"You do? So you kissed me because you like me that way?"

"Yes. I like you a lot actually, but I thought you liked Lucy and then I saw you with Camille and-"

"But I don't like them; I like you."

That was all I needed to hear, and I attacked Logan with my lips. He gasped and I slipped my tongue past his parted lips. Logan cupped my face and he moved his lips with mine. This kiss was just as amazing as the one we shared earlier, and I never wanted it to end.

Logan started to kiss me a little harder, and he pushed me back on the bed. Our lips were still attached and I was surprised by his sudden change in attitude. I never thought Logan would be like this, but it was extremely hot.

Even though I thought Logan was extremely hot right now, I wanted to be the one controlling this. I broke the kiss and he shot me a puzzled look, then he yelped in surprise when I pushed him back. I crawled between his legs and I went to town on his neck.

"Oh God! Yes, Kendall. Yes!" Logan moaned, as I sucked on his pulse point.

"Be quiet, Logie. I don't want anyone to hear us," I said.

Logan nodded and his cheeks turned a bright pink. I chuckled and I pressed my lips to his for another kiss. I liked the sounds Logan was making, but he had to keep it down so no one wakes up. I didn't really feel like explaining this to anyone right now.

I kept my lips attached to Logan's, and I reached in between us to rub Logan through his pajama bottoms. He moaned from my touch, and I couldn't help but smirk. He started to buck his hips, then he stopped and pushed me away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just think we should- wait what are we doing exactly?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Making out I guess," I said.

Logan sighed. "So that's all we're doing?"

"Why? Did you want to like get together or something?"

"Well I wanted to, but.." Logan trailed off.

"Did you not want to?" I asked.

"I don't know. I like you, Kendall. But I need time to think about this. It's huge and there are a lot of things that could happen," Logan said.

I sighed. "I get it. You're trying to be logical."

"I just want to think things over."

"If you don't want to be with me then just say it."

"Kendall, I do like you but-"

"Then be with me! It's not that hard to decide!"

"Why are you getting mad? I just said I want to be with you," Logan said.

"No, you said you needed time. Then take as much time as you need. I don't care," I said.

"Kendall, just stop. I do want to be with you, but you're not understanding what I'm saying," Logan said.

"I get it, Logan."

I turned away from him and I laid back down. I heard Logan sigh, then he went back to his bed. He crawled into bed and the light went out.

I wanted to be with him, but he was making this difficult. I know how he likes to be logical, but why does he have to be like that now? If we like each other then we should get together, but Logan is being weird and turning me down. Or that's what it felt like at least.

Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him after all,

**A/N: So there was some Kogan, but now its all dramatic lol. Don't worry, though my fellow Kogan lovers. You'll worry later ;). Well I will update soon and thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
